


Pearl Unconquerable

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, Hobbits, Minor Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Pearl Unconquerable

"You will NOT!"

It was not often that Pearl Took raised her voice, so that last word brought special satisfaction, now, to her little sister. Pervinca raised the necklace in her hands and pulled, hard. Exquisite pale orbs struck the carpet and scattered over the room.

"There's your prize now!" she cried.

The shock wore off disappointingly soon, and Pearl regained her customary cool air. "Little tart," she shot.

A door's slam later, Pearl had a servant collect her hard-won namesakes. She herself sat back to her mirror and finished combing her hair.

A lady, after all, must have poise.


End file.
